


Skates

by warhead_ache



Category: IT (1990), IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), M/M, Skating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-21 20:54:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22703317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warhead_ache/pseuds/warhead_ache
Summary: Its 1994, Eddie takes up Roller-skating and looks really good while doing it.
Relationships: Bill Denbrough/Mike Hanlon, Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Kudos: 50





	1. 1994

[Skates Thread](https://twitter.com/warhead_ache/status/1203083136638304261?s=20)


	2. 2016

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie finds something that has Richie excited.

[Link to Skates 2016 Thread](https://twitter.com/warhead_ache/status/1203083829445111808?s=20)


	3. Bonus sketches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blame that one scene in That 70's Show where Eric wears this out fit for all of this.

[those fuckin shorts and skates, i swear to god](https://twitter.com/warhead_ache/status/1203075606906318848?s=20)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out me on Instagram (@warhead_ache) and Twitter (@warhead_ache) for more good shit.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out me on Instagram (@warhead_ache) and Twitter (@warhead_ache) for more good shit.


End file.
